


(you’ll always get the best of) get the best of me

by Dinosaur1212



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, an old work, deviates from the events of 1x11, just by pure luck she doesn't idk, just wanted to supply posie content, penelope doesn't get infected by the slugs, very old writing style so it might not be good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23996230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinosaur1212/pseuds/Dinosaur1212
Summary: Josie reached out and grabbed Penelope's hand before saying, "Come on, let's go. I think we need to talk," and with that she started walking towards the exit while dragging Penelope along with her.~OR~the one where penelope doesn't get infected by the magical slugs from 1x11
Relationships: Penelope Park & Josie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 108





	(you’ll always get the best of) get the best of me

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone. this is an old one shot of mine that i have previously published elsewhere, but i decided to post it on her (with minor revisions of course). so if it seems familiar, you might have read it elsewhere before. so don't judge me for the writing style, because it;s written how i wrote when i first started writing. i'd like to think i've improved since then, so yeah. uh enjoy!

Penelope was surprised when Josie came walking up to her asking her if she wanted to get out of there. In fact, she was stunned at the fact that Josie was willing to bail on the talent show since Lizzie would throw a fit if they left. Penelope should've known something was wrong right at that moment, but she missed spending time with Josie since their breakup. She knew she was the one that broke up with Josie, and she hated herself for it, but she couldn't take watching Josie put Lizzie's needs before her own. And ever since Penelope had learned about the Merge, it hurt her even more to watch Josie's codependency with Lizzie. Penelope found herself agreeing to Josie's question, and a part of her wondered if this was because Josie had read the letter. 

Josie reached out and grabbed Penelope's hand before saying, "Come on, let's go. I think we need to talk," and with that she started walking towards the exit while dragging Penelope along with her. 

Penelope walked with Josie unsure of what was happening, because Josie was being strangely touchy and well, sociable with her. The last time they had really talked to each other was Josie's birthday when they kissed. She was glad when they stopped outside the school for a minute, because it gave her a chance to ask Josie, "I take it you read the letter I gave you?"

Josie shook her head before answering, "I haven't yet. Why, what's in it that's so important?" Josie turned to look at Penelope with curiosity in her eyes.

"Well JoJo, if you read it you would know. I just would really appreciate it if you did read it," Penelope shot back with a smirk. 

An unreadable expression crossed Josie's face before she tugged on Penelope's hand, "Come on, we should keep going."

Penelope was quick to ask, "And just where is it that we are going?"

"The woods, silly. There's something there we need to do," was all Josie replied while walking towards the woods surrounding the school.

Penelope had no clue why she was being taken to the woods in the middle of the night, but it definitely seemed like the beginning to every horror film ever. "Josie, as much as I love you, it would be great to have some idea of what it is we're doing. Unless of course you're taking me on a romantic evening in the woods," Penelope told Josie, Penelope being oblivious to the fact that she said she loved Josie.

Josie didn't miss the comment, and momentarily stopped walking before answering, "It can be a romantic evening if you want it to be. I just didn't think you would want it to be. But there is something we have to do first." And with that, Josie started walking again.

"Well what is it that we are doing? You can't keep dodging the question forever," Penelope fired back at Josie. She didn't mind that Josie wasn't answering, it's just that Josie usually answered a question when she was asked. Penelope was starting to fall back into old habits that she had while dating Josie, the most important one being that she was letting her guard down heavily. 

"You'll find out when we get there, I promise," Josie replied and turned to smile at Penelope, before continuing, "In fact, we're almost to where we need to be."

Penelope just shook her head and noticed they were approaching the Old Mill; a place that all students were supposed to be avoiding. "Hey, what are we doing here?" Penelope asked Josie realizing they had stopped around a barrier of some sort. 

"I'll answer all your questions if you help me get rid of this barrier," Josie said in an attempt to deter Penelope, and she succeeded.

“Of course,” Penelope replied, unable to say no to the siphoner; she had never been able to and she probably would never be able to. It was then that she felt Josie siphon some magic from her; a feeling that made Penelope feel alive, as if fire was coursing through her veins. It was a kind of weird humor, Penelope thought, considering Josie’s love of fire.

Once they had walked past where the barrier was and up towards the Old Mill, Josie didn’t answer Penelope’s questions, instead asking her own question, “What was in that letter you gave me?”

Penelope was starting to get super comfortable with Josie holding her hand, because it made her feel like she was still with Josie, and she wished every day that she was. Penelope couldn't bring herself to tell Josie what was actually in the letter, because she knew it would break Josie's heart along with hers. So that is why Penelope found herself leaning forward and kissing Josie, before pulling away and saying, "That's what was in it."

Josie smiled at Penelope before leaning towards Penelope and giving her a quick kiss. After she pulled away, Josie looked at Penelope and stated, "You know we're never getting back together, right?"

Penelope was hurt, but she knew her and Josie were meant to be, so she just pushed her forehead against Josie's and smiled at her. "Never say never JoJo," Penelope murmured. 

Josie went to reply, but she was cut off by Hope showing up. Josie took her forehead off of Penelope's to look at Hope. 

"I'm pretty sure I know what you two are up to, and quite frankly why am I not surprised you two found each other for this?" Hope asked while looking back and forth between Penelope and Josie.

"If you could enlighten me as to what it is you think we're doing, that would be swell Mikaelson," Penelope retorted, because she still had no idea why Josie brought her into the woods.

Hope looked at Penelope, confusion written all over her face as she commented, "If you have no idea you're here to steal the urn, then that means you haven't been infected yet somehow."

It was Penelope's turn to look confused, but before she could reply, Josie was siphoning some of Penelope's power and was about to cast a spell, when Lizzie stepped forward and siphoned her sister's magic away and placed her bracelet on Josie's wrist.

"What are you doing!" Josie exclaimed in anger as her sister stopped her from doing as she wanted.

"Josie, tell me one thing. Am I a good sister?" Lizzie asked Josie, knowing the answer wouldn't be good.

Josie looked at Lizzie with hatred in her eyes, "Are you kidding me? You're a terrible sister." And as she said that Lizzie's bracelet shocked her and caused a slug-like creature to fall from her ear, which Penelope quickly stepped on.

Lizzie knew Josie's answer was going to hurt her, but she wasn't prepared to actually feel the hurt it caused, which led her to run away from Josie.

Hope wanted to follow after Lizzie, but she had to make sure Penelope wasn't infected first. She took the bracelet off of Josie's wrist and placed it on Penelope's wrist saying, "Just say something mean and it'll do the job."

Josie still had a pain filled expression on her face at what she had told her sister, and Penelope was trying to comfort her.

"You really think I can say something mean right now Mikaelson? Especially when Josie is in pain? Do you think I have that bad of character that I could appease your stupid tas-" Penelope was promptly shocked by the bracelet, which caused nothing to fall out of her ear or nose. "Happy now?" Penelope asked.

Hope nodded and took the bracelet off of Penelope's wrist, "I just had to make sure. I'm going to go find Lizzie, I trust that you'll take care of Josie." Once Penelope nodded, Hope walked away in order to go find the other Saltzman twin.

Penelope looked down at Josie who had sunk to the ground silently crying, before she joined Josie on the ground. She wrapped an arm around Josie and pulled her close and said, "Hey now JoJo, everything is going to be okay. It'll all be okay, I promise."

"N-No it w-won't. I hurt Lizzie, I need to apologize," Josie managed to get out.

"You'll get your chance to apologize, don't worry. I know this hurts, but it'll get better," Penelope reassured Josie before suggesting, "Now how about we get you inside."

Josie nodded and stood up with Penelope standing to join her as well. "I can't go to my room tonight Penelope. L-Lizzie is probably still going to be mad at me. W-Where am I going to go?" Josie stammered out, tears still streaming from her eyes.

Penelope interlocked her arm with Josie's before replying, "You can always stay in my room JoJo. You're always welcome. No questions about it. We can talk more once we get to my room."

And they didn't talk the entire way back to the school. Josie was too busy lost in her thoughts about what she had said to Lizzie, and strangely about how much she loved Penelope. Josie had tried so hard to repress those feelings, but after tonight, she couldn't deny that she was still in love with Penelope. Meanwhile, Penelope was looking at Josie the entire time making sure she was okay, knowing the brunette was beating herself up over what she had said.

Once they were in Penelope's room, Penelope went over to her dresser and pulled out a shirt and a pair of pajama pants for Josie. "Here, I know these ones were always your favorite when you would sleep here," Penelope smiled warmly at Josie, hoping to make her feel better.

"You remember which set of your pajamas I liked the most?" Josie asked, an incredulous expression plastered across her face.

Penelope simply replied, "Of course I do. Now you can change in the bathroom while I change out here." She ushered Josie to the bathroom and couldn't stop herself from saying "And no sneaking any peeks," Penelope winked at the end of her statement.

Josie laughed like she forgot what was troubling her, because honestly she missed Penelope's comments like that, and she also missed Penelope winking at her after she would make those comments. Josie started blushing as she responded, "I won't, as long as you don't," as she went into the bathroom, closing the door behind her, as the reality of what had happened settled back in.

Penelope was quick to change and was sitting on the bed when Josie came out of the bathroom. "You can sleep in my bed and I can sleep in the chair," Penelope offered, as she didn't know if Josie would want her near her as they slept.

"Can you actually sleep in the bed?" Josie requested. "I think I would just feel better with you next to me," she admitted to Penelope. Josie nervously looked down at the floor, because a part of her was scared Penelope would refuse to. 

"Of course I can. Whatever you need, I'm here for you. I always have, a-and I always will be," Penelope replied, however, she had trouble saying the last part since—as of that moment—she was leaving for Belgium in a few weeks. But if Josie were to ask her to stay, she would in a heartbeat. Penelope reached out and grabbed Josie's arm before saying, "Come on slowpoke, it'll be morning before we fall asleep," and she started to pull Josie towards her until Josie fell onto the bed.

Josie let out a laugh, because it was reminiscent of how Penelope would sometimes convince her to finally get in bed after doing hours of homework when they were dating, and before she knew it she was asking Penelope, "Would it be such a bad thing if we didn't sleep until morning?"

Penelope was stunned by the question, but she quipped back, "Are you sure you're still not infected with one of those creatures, JoJo?" Before giving Josie a chance to answer, Penelope quickly went on, "I mean I'm not saying there's anything wrong with us not sleeping until the morning." She knew she probably should've refrained from that last part, but she couldn’t stop herself; she wanted to spend as much time as possible in Josie’s presence

Josie looked over at Penelope before asking, "Are you implying what I think you are?"

"You implied it first, actually," Penelope fired back, meeting Josie's gaze.

Josie rolled her eyes at Penelope's response, but sat in silence unsure of what to say afterwards. Her eyes momentarily darted down to look at Penelope's lips, the memory of their kiss still fresh in Josie's mind. Sure she had been under the influence of those bugs, but she couldn't deny her feelings for the witch in front of her anymore. Josie had been struggling with her feelings ever since the night of her birthday when the two of them had kissed. It was like Josie just couldn't escape her feelings for Penelope, and she was tired of trying to do so. She was ready to give in and just embrace her feelings, but how Penelope felt was the only thing stopping Josie. Because, like most everyone, she was scared of being rejected, and she couldn't get rejected by Penelope Park. 

Penelope noticed immediately when Josie's eyes traveled down towards her mouth, and she smirked once Josie's eyes were back looking into hers. She could see that Josie looked torn, because Josie was always one to show her feelings through her eyes. That or Penelope was just that good at reading Josie. "Hey, what's wrong? You look like something is troubling you," Penelope stated, hoping Josie would give her a straight answer.

"I-" Josie began, but immediately stopped herself, because she couldn't bring herself to say it.

Penelope shifted closer to Josie before saying, "You can tell me whatever it is that is troubling you."

Josie's eyes once again flitted down to Penelope's mouth before looking back up at her and saying, "I can't, I really can't."

"Well, it doesn't take a PhD to tell me what the subject of your statement is about. I have eyes, Josie, and extensive knowledge in the ways you express how you feel," Penelope smirked while telling Josie this, before adding, "Also, if it makes it easier for you to say what you need, I definitely feel the same way as you." 

"So you do love me?" Josie nervously asked.

Penelope sighed, "Josie, I've never once stopped loving you since the day I met you. You make life worth living, even when you say you hate me," Penelope paused before continuing, "Which is why I have to tell you something. It was in the letter, and I thought I was okay not telling you to your face, but I need to tell you face to face. My mom got a job in Belgium," at that statement Josie's face fell, but Penelope continued on with, "But she gave me an option about where I could go to school. I can either continue going here, or I can go to an all-witch school in Belgium. I told her I would go to Belgium, but that I would change my mind if you needed me to stay."

"I can't ask you to stay, Penelope," was all Josie could get out while she tried to control her emotions that were even more all over the place than they had been moments before.

"Well you don't have to, because I want to stay," Penelope replied, her voice barely above a whisper as she added, "I can't leave when I have so much I want to stay here for. And even if it’s messy, there’s no place I’d rather be than here with you"

**Author's Note:**

> come judge me on twitter @legayseas  
> also i need to figure out how to put all my one shots into one collection if it's possible. we going exploration time  
> stay safe everyone!!


End file.
